Kara Zor El: The Journey of the Damned
by kelsi106
Summary: AU of Supergirl. Kara was awake the entire time that she was in the Phantom Zone. This fundamentally changed who she became as a person. Instead of becoming "Sunny Danvers," Kara is a tough, anti-social person bordering on a sociopath. Her only connection to humanity is Kal-El. Instead of working for CatCo, Kara is a CEO of Krypto Technologies. How will this change the story?
1. Prologue

Kara Zor-El Journey of the Damned

Summary

AU of Supergirl. Kara was awake the entire time that she was in the Phantom Zone. This fundamentally changed who she became as a person. Instead of becoming "Sunny Danvers," Kara is a tough, anti-social person bordering on a sociopath. Her only connection to humanity is Kal. Instead of working for CatCo, Kara is a CEO of Krypto Technologies and a hitwoman on the side. How will this change the Supergirl Universe?

Tags:

Sociopath Kara, Femslash, confident Kara, Alternate Universe, AU-Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Torture, Murder, Blood, Gore, Trigger Warnings, Mentions of Rape, Descriptive Torture, Sex, Non-Cannon Pairings, OC Kara, OC Alex, betrayal, cheating, war, PTSD,

Prologue

Seventeen years ago, two ships crash landed on earth. One ship housed an infant, no more than a year old. The other on the other hand, house a 28-year-old woman. This woman was different, special some might say. For unlike the infant that crash landed on earth before her, this woman was a monster. While both ships landed on earth at the exact same time, if not mere moments after one another, Earth was not their first destination. These two aliens hailed from a planet called Krypton, which unfortunately was destroyed. To protect them, their parents sent them to earth so that the last of Krypton and their legacy shall continue to live on through them.

Unfortunately, during the planet's explosion, the ships were knocked off course and they were sent to the Phantom Zone. The Phantom Zone is a place that exists outside of time. Luckily for the infant, he was put into stasis immediately. Unfortunately, for the girl she was not so lucky and she has spent 24 years awake, aware and alone in the Phantom Zone. With nothing but her memories and thoughts for company. Unfortunately, this provided detrimental to her mental and emotional health, which in turn turned her into a full-blown Sociopath. Also, while the baby was frozen in time and not aging, the same could not be said for the girl. Due to her being out of stasis, she aged, spending her entire childhood from until she was thirteen until she turned 28 years old when they landed on Earth.

Once on Earth, the woman wasted no time in securing their pods in lock down mode which made both pods invisible to anyone who was not them. Once that was done, she took her infant cousin and set about finding a place for them to stay. It took her a few days until she found a house for her and her baby cousin to stay in. They stayed in a house that was foreclosed and abandoned. It was a simple two bedrooms, two-bathroom small starter home. It wasn't much but it became home to them. While they stayed there the woman knew that to provide for the baby and herself she needed to find work or a way to obtain some money.

Luckily for them both, it turned out that Earth is so primitive and young, that the technological advances from Krypton would be sure to not only give them money, but it will ensure that in the long run Earth does not end up like Krypton. With that decided the woman began to plan a future for her and her cousin, where they are safe and secure both financially and safely.

It took her three years before her idea came to fruition. KrytpoTech, a company which provided Earth with the technology and innovation to save and change the world. Using schematics from their ships, knowledge from the memories of Krypton and ideas from her own genius, the woman had successfully built her empire and made sure that her last remaining blood relative would want for nothing and knew of where he came from. Thus, the story of the last children of Krypton begin. This is the story of Kara Zor-El, Head of the House of El, Lady El and the Last Daughter of Krypton and Kal- El the Last Son of Krypton.


	2. Pilot

**Pilot**

 _KrytpoTech_

Kara Zor-El was a busy woman. Not only is she the sole caretaker for her cousin Kal-El, but she is the owner of a multi-billion-dollar company and as such she does not suffer fools. _So,_ she thought as she stared at the sniveling excuse of a man in front of her, _why the fuck is this little ingrate still here?_ With a glare at the human before her, Kara slowly leaned toward on her desk causing the man to squeak in fear at the intimidating woman. With a snort in disgust, she pressed a button on her office phone instantly connecting her to her secretary. The phone didn't even finish its first ring before her secretary answered much to her approval.

"Yes Ms. Zor-El?" The bright and chirpy voice of her Secretary answered her. With a grimace of disgust at the cheeriness of the other woman, Kara's dark and dangerous voice answered her, dousing out her cheerfulness faster than a hose on a fire.

"Ms. Tessmacher, please tell me why this sorry excuse of a man was allowed in my building much less my office?" Kara growled, still staring at the waste of space before her making the man shiver in fear.

Ms. Tessmacher sighed, her boss could be very nice when she wanted to be, the problem was though that she rarely if ever wanted to be nice. In fact, if it weren't for her cousin Kal, Ms. Tessmacher is of the firm belief that Ms. Zor-El would be a serial killer and create weapons of mass destruction that makes the inventions of Lex Luthor look cuddly. As it is, Ms. Zor-El's attitude has caused many men and women to flee from her in terror and many more employees to run from the building screaming and in tears.

Ms. Tessmacher is proud to have lasted three years as Ms. Zor-El's assistant. Although the woman is firm to remind her she is a secretary and not an assistant because to quote the woman herself "I don't need an assistant I need a minion! The closest thing to a minion is a Secretary, so that is what you will be! Any Questions? Good now go get me a Latte!"

As it is, Ms. Tessmacher is used to this sort of response from Ms. Zor-El. Unfortunately, the man before the woman isn't and he heard Ms. Zor-El's question. Before she could answer her boss, the said sorry excuse to men ran out of the office in tears. Following the man's retreat with pitying eyes, Ms. Tessmacher sighed before she bid her bosses 10:15 to her office wishing him luck.

James 'Jimmy' Olsen is not a man who is easily intimidated. James wouldn't be able to have lasted a week with his longtime girlfriend Lucy Lane if he was. But there is one woman, one person in the entire world who would always be able to put the fear of God into him by just saying her name. That woman is unfortunately the person he is forced to interview today and to say that he is scared shitless would be an understatement. Not even Cat Grant or the Joker could scare James this much and he works for one and was kidnapped and tortured by the other. So with a deep shaky breath, James entered the office of Kara Zor-El.

As James Olsen entered her office, Kara was going over the proposal that the Board of Investors had sent her. General Samuel Lane, is inquiring about a device that can detect aliens and a weapon that could incapacitate aliens and Meta Humans. As she read the document, Kara concluded that the man is a Xenophobe and though she couldn't give a fuck about her fellow aliens that weren't Kal and herself, she also didn't care to create such a device.

If the Alien Detector could detect Aliens, what's to stop it from detecting her and Kal as an alien. _Although,_ Kara mused as she spun her chair around to look at the sunset out her office window. _If I do build this device, I could program it so that Kal and I show as humans._ With that decision made, Kara decided to create the detection device.

As for the weapon, well she really wasn't in the business for creating weapons no matter which government asks for it. The only person she builds weapons for are herself, so the only thing she could do with the proposal of building such a weapon was to laugh at it and toss it in the pile to light on fire later.

While Kara was going over the proposals, James waited as patiently as he could until she was done. James has had dealings with Kara in the past, so he knows she is scary as fuck and too dangerous to fuck with. But other than that, he knows nothing about her, nobody does really. All anybody knows is that she started this company thirteen years ago and the company has been thriving and growing since then.

Kara Zor-El is a mystery that no one can solve. The woman is an expert at dodging reporters and avoiding having an interview, anybody who tries comes back in tears and traumatized. Some people are never heard from again because they have decided to skip the country, there are rumors that she killed them, but nobody has any proof of that.

But finally, after thirteen years Cat Grant managed to secure an interview as a favor for her and though she meant to have done this interview herself, she couldn't because her son was sick. That leaves James as the only other competent reporter to do the interview because both women were too stubborn to reschedule or cancel.

"James Olson," Kara's dark voice purred in the echoing silence startling the poor man. James jumped and felt a shiver run down his spine at the tone of the woman's voice. The way she said his name, it sounded like a warning and a caress. Still facing the sunset, Kara acknowledged her guest, but she knew that her intimidation tactic worked.

Kara has learned early on that humans are easily intimidated, this was one of the reasons why she doesn't bother trying to be like them. Kara has neither the desire nor the patience to play human, so if she slips and shows her powers? Well so the fuck what? There are more Meta Humans and Aliens out there than humans at this point and she has the powers of a goddess at her fingertips. If some dumb fuck has the balls to harm her and Kal, well without their little green rocks who or what is going to stop them?

When she and Kal landed, Kara made sure to track down every single piece of Kryptonite she could find no matter how small. Some pieces she couldn't procure because the human government got a hold of them first and she didn't have the time nor the patience to storm a coup against the government for a tiny piece of a little green rock. By the time Kal was a teenager, Kara had found all of the Kryptonite around the world that wasn't in government hands. After procuring them, Kara made sure to destroy them all. That way if some idiot broke into her highly secured home and stole them, it wouldn't be used against them.

But back to the situation at hand, the interview. Personally, if it wasn't Cat Grant asking for this interview Kara would turn around and tell Mr. Olson where he can take his interview. As it is, Catherine Jane Grant is one of the only humans that Kara has met that she respects. Kara would go as far as to say that she likes Cat, but she is pretty sure that if Cat knew that she would keep calling for favors and that is not okay with Kara. This interview will be taxing on her as it is, she is pretty sure that five minutes into this interview she will be picturing about five ways she would enjoy using Mr. Olson's head in a sport and none of them in a nice way.

With a sigh, Kara spun around to face the man. As she looked him over, Kara could see what made her Secretary blush when she spoke of him. Kara supposes that Mr. Olson could be considered…cute. Kara scrunched her nose at the word in disgust, she hates that word and now that she thought of that word in association with a human of all things her mood went from bad to worse.

"Well, let's get this over with," Kara sighed in annoyance when the man did nothing but stare at her with a look of fear and awe. Kara was used to those kind of looks, she got them every day from both men and woman. But today she really didn't feel like dealing with those kind of looks, hell she didn't feel like dealing with people in general but she has to unfortunately.

With a shake of his head, James broke himself out of his daze of admiring the fearsome woman he has the honor of interviewing. Seeing that her patience is at an end, James sat himself down on one of the uncomfortable leather chairs before him. Grabbing his notepad and pen out of his bag and setting his recording on after gaining permission to record the interview, he began. Or well he was about to when Ms. Tessmacher raced into the room in a panic.

"Ms. Zor-El! Ms. Zor-El!" Ms. Tessmacher was in a fit of panic, when she sent Mr. Olson in for the interview there was an emergency broadcast about the flight for Geneva. The plane was going to crash! Normally, she wouldn't bring this to her boss's attention. But not only is her childhood friend Alex Danvers on that flight, but so is her boss's cousin!

With a sigh of relief for the interruption, she turned to her Secretary to either thank her for the interruption or to scold her for the noise she is making. But whatever she was going to say died on her lips the second her Secretary told her why she was in such distress.

"The flight for Geneva is going to crash!"

There was a suffocating silence for a minute before what she had said kicked in. Breathing heavily in barely contained panic, Kara suddenly stood up causing her desk to be roughly shoved forward into James making him cry out in pain and her chair to crash into the wall creating cracks in the wall.

"Get out," Kara said softly as she trembled. When nobody moved, she slammed her fist onto her desk cracking the furniture and causing the two humans in the room to jump.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Kara bellowed, finally getting through to the two humans who fled the office as fast as their legs could take them.

As soon as she was sure that the humans were gone, Kara strode to her bookcase and pulled out her favorite book, _The Art of War_ by Sun Zu. Once the book was in her hand she opened the book until she saw the back of the book where there was a carve out where a cell phone lay resting in it. With a sigh, she removed the phone and hit number one on the speed dial. Before the phone could begin ringing, the bookcase opened to reveal a wardrobe where there was only two items. A suit and an amulet.

The suit was a black and silver full body armor made from a blend of Graphene and New Magnesium. The Graphene, which is the strongest fabric in the world is the main part of the suit. The silver chest plate, silver chin guards and silver gauntlets are made from New Magnesium which is the strongest metal alloy in the world. In the center on the chest plate was an engraving of her family's coat of arms. The family crest of the House of El, it looks like an S but Kara had it modified so that it would be hard to tell if it was an S or if it was a serpent.

Kara's Mother made a lot of enemies before she was lost to Krypton's Death. Kara isn't so stupid as to advertise that the House of El still lives when she knows for a fact that her mother's enemies are out there. With that in mind, Kara made a modification to her suit to differentiate herself from other Superheroes.

Unlike the Batman who wears a mask and Wonder Woman who doesn't, Kara's suit does both. Once the suit is on, with a push of a button a clear transparent shield surrounds her head. To others, when they look at her face they see an illusion of a dark helmet, but in reality, she isn't wearing anything but a bubble over her face.

The best thing about this suit, is that the fabric was modified so that it has aerodynamics built in and it is light enough so that all of her supernatural strength goes into fighting her opponent and not on wearing the suit. This also makes it easier to fly without the need for a cape to balance her out. Kara always thought that a cape was not only ridicules but very impractical. All it would take is for your opponent to grab your cape to knock you off balance or to stop you from escaping.

Once Kara finished suiting up she turned to go rescue her cousin only to stop before she got to her office balcony. With a second of indecision she strode back to her wardrobe and grabbed the amulet before she stalked away, the wardrobe closing itself behind her after her heat signature was ten feet away from it.

Clasping the amulet around her neck, she felt ready to save her cousin. The amulet is not only the last thing she has of her mother, but she modified it to have a tracker on it. The tracker tracks not only her and Kal, but it has a warning device if there are any hostiles around it will send a pulse of heat and vibrate against her which will warn her of a threat. If the necklace vibrates, then there are hostile government enemies around, if it heats up it is hostile aliens if it does both then there are both around. The necklace with give a beeping sound detectable to only her and Kal when it is tracking them. Kal has one as well, although his is a ring that was from his father Jor-El that Kara modified for him.

It didn't take long for Kara to reach the plane once she was in the air going at Mach three speed and almost breaking the sound barrier. Once she arrived at the plane, Kara scanned the plane to see if anyone was watching her. After concluding that only Kal saw her, she set about trying to level the plane. Flying to each wing, she used her enhanced strength to level the plane before she got behind the plane to keep it straight. Once she was sure that the plane was as level as it could be, Kara scanned the surrounding area to be sure it won't crash into anything. Unfortunately, the closest casualty of the plane would be a bridge.

With a growl of annoyance, Kara sped below the plane and shoved the plane up, pushing the plane higher into the sky and steering it over the bridge. Once they were clear, Kara steered the plane to the ocean where she let the plane land as softly as she could. Once the plane was safely on the water, Kara swam to the shore and flew back the office before her Secretary and Mr. Olson could get suspicious.

Stripping herself of her armor with shaky fingers, Kara leaned against her ruined desk. She did it! She saved her cousin and no one was the wiser, no one saw her save the plane, so no one could expect her to be a hero. With a sigh of relief at having dodged a bullet, Kara sealed her armor and her mother's necklace away in their safe spot and once her bookcase was back to normal she headed to her office couch and collapsed onto it in exhaustion.

Not even five minutes have passed before a timid knock interrupted the relaxing silence. With a sigh of aggravation, Kara didn't even need to use her x-ray vision to know who was at her door. Without getting up or opening her eyes Kara summoned her ever faithful Secretary into her office.

"Come in Ms. Tessmacher!"

With a sigh of relief at hearing her boss sound a lot more relaxed than before she tossed them out, Ms. Tessmacher entered the office to tell her boss the great news. Seeing her boss collapsed on her couch, looking so tired and defeated made Ms. Tessmacher want to hug the other woman. But she wouldn't do that, the one time she tried that Ms. Zor-El looked about ready to stab her. Ever since that incident when she stabbed a shareholder with a dull pencil that somehow caused him to bleed as though it was a sharp knife for trying to threaten her for not taking his client's contract, Ms. Tessmacher has wisely decided not to give her boss a reason to want to stab her.

"What is it Ms. Tessmacher?" Ms. Zor-El's exhausted voice pulled her out of her head, reminding her of why she was here. Without giving her boss a moment to insult her if she didn't continue, Ms. Tessmacher shared the good news.

"A miracle has happened! The plane it-it's safe! I mean obviously the plane isn't safe otherwise it wouldn't have crashed! But I mean it's safe now! Kind of? What I mean to say is- "

With a sigh at her babbling Secretary, Kara decided to put her out of her misery.

"Miss. Tessmacher," Kara interrupted her babbling Secretary causing her to shut up so fast that Kara could hear her jaw snap. "Is it safe to assume that my cousin is safe?" Kara asked her calmly, after all Kara could care less if the other humans survived or not. All that Kara cared about was Kal. Normally she wouldn't have to worry about him since he has the same powers as she does, however her cousin is an imbecile and blew them out the other day by racing his friend Barry of all things. So, this incident scared the ever-loving shit out of her because this time she could have really lost him, he was as human as the humans they are surrounded by every day.

After a short silence, Miss. Tessmacher confirmed that Kal was perfectly fine minus being shocked. After hearing that, Kara let out a sigh of relief and dismissed her for the night and told her to send everyone home. Once the woman was gone, Kara let out the tears that she has been holding back. There is only one thing in this entire world-no in the entire universe that could reduce Kara to tears and that was Kal. If Rao forbid she lost him, Kara knew for a fact that she would lose herself to her darkness. Rao help the world if something ever happened to Kal, because that sixteen-year-old boy was the only thing keeping Kara from razing the world to its foundations or just taking it over just because she can.

After shutting her computer down and locking up, Kara went home. Kara needed to see Kal with her own eyes, she needed to hold him and feel that he was alive and well. Once she pulled up to her house, she saw her cousin waiting for her on the porch. Quickly turning off the car, she raced out of the vehicle and sped to her cousin and wasted no time pulling him into her arms.

"Kal!" Kara choked out in a rough and tight voice. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut she just held him as tightly as she could, belatedly realizing that he got his powers back because they were using their full strength as they held each other.

"I'm here Kara," Kal soothed her as the woman who raised and protected him his whole life cried in his arms. It hurt him to see her in such distress when he knows that nothing could ever bring her to tears but him, but it also comforted him to know that she loves him so fiercely. Especially since his cousin is a sociopath, it felt good to know that he is her humanity as much as it is daunting to know he is the only thing that keeps his cousin from becoming a monster.

Once Kara was calm, they headed inside, unaware of the fact that there were consequences to her saving her cousin. Unaware that they were being watched. Unaware that the plane was just the beginning.


	3. A Monster is Born

**Trigger Warning! Warning there are hints, eluding and descriptive triggers.**

 **Triggers Include: Underage Non-Consensual Sex, Rape, Self-Mutilation, Self-Harm, Attempted Suicide, Self- Abortion, Abortion, Incest between cousins,**

 **If any of this is a trigger for you, I apologies. I advise that you would please read at your own risk. Starting at this chapter things will get very dark. Krypton was not a fantasy land and was very dark. You have been warned!**

 **A Monster is Born**

 **Zor-El Residence- Day after plane crash**

Kara didn't get much sleep that night, she spent most of the night tossing and turning when she wasn't checking on Kal. Finally at almost 2 in the morning she fell asleep and she dreamed, she remembered.

 _ **Krypton 3 months before it's destruction**_

 _Kara was in her study going over the reports of the troubling news from the Science Guild when her life truly started to fall apart. Kara had heard rumors of the estimation of Krypton's destruction was nigh and though she wanted to deny it, she would be a fool to dismiss the signs. Kara like other's didn't want to believe it, but unlike the council she was not a fool and knew that denial and dismissing the rumors was a folly. Kara may only be 13 Rao leagues old, but she was far too mature and intelligent than her age. The people of Krypton were an extremely intelligent race, not only in the fields that the Genesis Chamber provided them when the people of Krypton were created, but because once out of the chamber we evolve._

 _The Genesis Chamber is where the people of Krypton are created, the chosen parents take a sample of their DNA and Brain matter and inject it into a stasis field, which the Genesis Chamber transfers into a pod with embryonic liquid which like a plant feeds and nurtures the growth of the DNA samples. Once a month has past, the fluid is seeped into the DNA causing the DNA to form an embryo. Once another month has passed that embryo will start to grow into a child. Whilst the child is growing, the Chamber transfers the designated personality traits and skills that the parents require of their child, while another emerald green liquid is injected into the pod to kill the flaws the child would inherit from their parents. By the fifth month the imperfections will have been burnt out and the desired personality will have been shaped. Once the final month approaches, the child will have been given a vision quest of sorts to determine what Guild the Chamber will choose for the child. By the time the child emerges from the Chamber, the child will have a Guild, gender, skills and mate chosen for them._

 _Some Kryptonian's, like her father's house, the House of El remain stagnant to their chosen preset. Others like her Aunt Astra-InZe, evolve from their purpose and choose their own path. Astra-InZe was her mother's twin sister, twins were rare on Krypton and were more often than not seen as a bad omen. The last set of twins on Krypton started a war with the planet of Daxam that nearly saw to Krypton's destruction. So her mother and Aunt were seen as the bringers of death to Krypton, and it won't be until Kara had set off alone in her pod that she will see just how true those omens were._

 _Kara's mother, Alura-ZorEl was the Judicator of Krypton, it was her job to send criminals to the Phantom Zone, a place where time is irrelevant and there is nothing but despair and nothingness. To be sentenced to the Phantom Zone is the Highest of all punishments, because the people who enter the Phantom Zone never return and those who return come back as something else. Honestly the only mercy on Krypton when it comes to punishment is death, being such a highly advanced planet meant everything is advanced, including ways to torture and kill someone. In fact, that was her Aunt's specialty._

 _Kara's Aunt, Astra- InZe was Krypton's General and top enforcer. Whenever a war was upon them, she would lead them. Whenever her family was in any danger, she destroyed the danger and hunted whoever started the threat against them. Whenever someone needed to be silenced, she was the last face they saw and the last voice they heard as she sent them to Rao's light. Whenever the Council needed information, she made people sing their secrets to her…or scream them. Astra was Kara's hero, she loved her so much that she wanted to be just like her once she got older. In fact, Kara was already too much like General Astra, that her mother was worried that she would have to one day send her only child to join her Aunt in the void._

 _Since her mother was always too busy with either the Council or the Science Guild to spend any time with her, Kara was more or less raised by her Aunt Astra and her husband Non. Astra became the mother she desperately wanted and Non became the father she sorely needed. Maybe if Alura and Zor had spent any time with Kara besides tucking her into bed, criticizing her or scolding her for one thing or another, than Kara wouldn't have turned out the way she did. Maybe if Alura spent more than five minutes with her daughter, than she would have seen the darkness that was festering in her child as Non and Astra whispered into the child's ears of plans of the Council's downfall. But alas she didn't and the consequences of that neglect saw to the beginning of the downfall of Krypton._

 _While her parents and the Council squabbled like children trying to deny the fact that Krypton was falling, Astra, Non and Kara plotted a way to save their planet. Astra and Non decided that a weapon should be forged that would ensure their survival, a weapon that only the two of them would know about giving Kara plausible deniability. While they were building the weapon, Kara built a spy network within the children of the Great Houses and the Guilds, using her silver tongue she quickly had her spy network. As her little spies whispered their reports and her Aunt and Uncle built their weapon, they had no idea that they were discovered, or at least Astra and Non were._

 _The night before, Kara had a very bad feeling that something was going to happen. Her mother called Kara into her chambers for the first time in a month to spend time with her. If Kara hadn't spent so much time with her Aunt and Uncle, Kara might not have seen through her mother's subtle interrogations. Alas, Kara knew an interrogation when she hears one, you don't get to be the daughter of a Judicator and spend so much time spying and not be able to detect a ruse. Playing along, Kara answered her mother dutifully, telling her of how her Aunt was teaching her the Ways of the Warrior and her Uncle was teaching her about politics. As she spoke, she saw her mother's frown grow more pronounced, showing her unease. By the time she was done with her interrogation, Alura looked more disturbed than Kara had ever seen her, before Kara could ask her what was wrong however Astra burst into the room. After being ordered to leave so that she could speak to her Aunt, Kara left to find out what was going on from her little network of spies. But it seems that whatever is going on, her mother is keeping her cards close to her chest since she could find out nothing from anyone. Determined to find out from her Aunt tomorrow, Kara went to bed, not knowing that this would be the last night she would ever see her Aunt and Uncle again._

 _Which brings her to now, in her study looking through her spies reports on the Science Guild's predictions of Krypton and the reports of Jor-El and Zor-El being more shifty than usual. Leaning back into her chair, Kara frowned. Spinning to look out the window of her study to see her city so full of activity, she was troubled at the thought that it would all one day be gone and if her father and Jor-El were to be believed in a matter of months. Kara sighed, she wished that her Aunt and Uncle were here, they would know what to do next. Her mother informed her that morning that her Aunt and Uncle were sent on a mission to one of their neighboring planets to find a way to stabilize the planet's core. Kara wasn't sure if her mother was telling her the truth or if she was telling her enough of the truth that it was enough to fool her, but she knew that her Aunt and Uncle were not here. With them gone, it falls to Kara to continue with their plan. The plan is to first find a way to save the planet, once they find a way to do that than present it to the Council. If the Council were to refuse them, well… they will simply overthrow them and enact the plan either way._

 _Kara was broken from her thoughts by the door to her study being suddenly thrown open. As quick as a Night Wing, Kara flung the closest object on her desk at the intruder, which was a letter opener. The intruder deftly caught the flying weapon before it could impact their face and swiftly sent it straight back. As deftly as the intruder caught it, so too did Kara. Once she had the letter opener in her hand, she twirled it in her hand once before calmly settling it down on her desk as if nothing happened. There is only one person that she knows who is audacious enough to just barge into her private study like they own the Rao's damned place and there is only one person besides her Aunt who is almost as skilled as she._

" _Kor-Zod," Kara curtly greeted him as she got up from her desk to stand before him. Kara hated showing any sort of weakness in front of this boy and to remain seated as he stood above her was something she would not stand for. Kara was having a very bad enough day already, and it seemed to only get worse._

 _Kor-Zod is General Zod's and Laura-El's son. Kor was the result of his father raping his mother Laura-El, the wife of her father's brother. Kara never got along with Laura or Jor-El, but even she wouldn't wish what happened to Laura on anyone. Unfortunately, not only is General Zod alive, albeit in the Phantom Zone, but according to the laws of Krypton what happened to Laura was allowed as she was the spoils of war. General Zod having won the war for them against Daxam 15 years ago was given his choice of reward and the Council were forced to grant it no matter what or be forever denied Rao's light. General Zod chose to have Laura as his mistress to be his whenever he pleased, even though she is married, even though she was the wife of one of the Council, they had no choice but to grant it to him. Even now years later whenever General Zod calls for her she is forced to go to him and let him have his way with her .Thankfully, two years ago General Zod was sent to the Phantom Zone for trying to start a civil war on Krypton, so Laura is free except from the scars and the reminders in her bastard son Kor._

 _Unfortunately for Kara, it seems that the House of Zod's fascination with the House of El runs strong in Kor, for he has been obsessed with her ever since she could remember. Kara knew that as the heiress of the Noble House of El and the future leader of the Council, Kara was expected to take a husband. Thankfully, her parents although neglectful cared about Kara enough to let her choose her mate rather than follow normal traditions and betroth her to someone they deem worthy enough to become her future husband or wife._

 _Also fortunate for Kara, Astra and Non would sooner destroy the planet themselves than force Kara into a marriage that she doesn't want. Kara couldn't stomach the thought of what would happen if her parents were to have her married off to someone like Kor-Zod. The boy was a cruel, egotistical, man whore who was best to be gutted and left in the streets of Argos rather than become her husband. No matter what the boy did, Kara would never accept him as anything less than a future General Zod, the sadistic fucker that his father was._

 _As it is today he seemed to be more determined than ever to have her and for the first time that she could remember, she was wary of the young Zod._

" _Lady El," Kor-Zod's rich timbered voice growled in her ear from behind her causing her to gasp in surprise. While Kara was lost in thought about how much she loathed the boy, he had snuck up behind her, silent as a Kandr'thor. Trying not to show him her surprise, Kara schooled her face into an unreadable expression, before she gently nodded her head to show that she acknowledged his presence, though she did not look at him she knew he noticed her surprise, she could practically see his smug smile._

" _What is it you want Zod? I am busy as you know," Kara's stern voice filled the tense silence between them. Kara could feel that something bad was going to happen if she didn't get Kor to leave this room, so using all of the diplomacy she could muster, she tried to get him to state his business and then leave. Unfortunately, Kor never does anything that she wants him to do and this time will be no different. She heard him scoff behind her before she felt his hands grip her waist as he pulled him to her causing her to inhale sharply in surprise. Never has anyone touched her like this, against her will or otherwise, honestly she didn't think him capable of being this forward or rough with her, her being his obsession from afar until now._

 _Squirming to get away from him, she opened her mouth to call for her guards when she found herself well and truly trapped as the arm that wasn't gripping her hip had wrapped around her middle and trapped her arms to her side. Kara was trapped, she couldn't punch him because he had her arms secure and she couldn't move her legs to kick him because he had placed his leg between them so if she did, he would be pressed against her center more than he was already and what pride she had left wouldn't allow her to give him more pleasure than she could feel pressed against her behind. Thus she would have to call for help. Just as she opened her mouth to call for help, Kor growled into her ear, "don't bother," with a harsh tug of her earlobe with his teeth she cried out in pain, he continued "nobody is coming to save you." With that he roughly spun her body around and shoved her and bent her over against her desk, so that he was still behind her and she had no room to resist him without hurting herself further. Frozen in fear she could do nothing to stop him, with all of her training and all that she had been through to become the person she is, she is after all still a child and has not suffered through anything truly horrible…until now._

 _With a whimper of fear she opened her mouth, to beg, to plead, to call for help again even though it is futile, but nothing came out of her mouth. Not a sound. Kara was frozen with too much fear and as Kor Zod ravaged her body, as the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room and as the pain in her body grew and the screams and pleas she let loose finally sounded, Kara knew true suffering for the first time. As Zod finished and left the broken and traumatized heiress of the House of El behind, a part of Kara ZorEl died that day, alone in her office._

 _A part of Kara died when the shock wore off. A part of her died when her mother found her hours later a shell of the person her daughter was before. A part of her died when she found out that his seed left in her abused body produced a child that she did not want. A part of her died as she took her Aunt's knife and stabbed herself in the belly to kill the product of her shame and if it killed her she no longer cared. That was the day, Kara truly started to become the monster she would later become, a sociopath with only one soul to give her a chance of redemption._

With a lurch Kara sprung up from bed as she awoke, her heart was racing like she had ran a race without her powers and sweat was dripping down her heaving sweat soaked body. With wide eyes filled to the brim with terror and an anger that she knew as intimately as a lover, Kara began to settle as she sunk into her anger. _Why?_ Kara thought to herself, enraged at having to remember that awful day. _Why did I have to dream of that day? I haven't thought about it in years!_ With a deep sigh, Kara decided that there is no way in Rao that Kara is going back to sleep and decided to check on Kal one more time before she began the day. Giving her sweat soaked sheets a look of disgust, she left the bedroom and headed to check on Kal.

Once she arrived at Kal's room, she gently opened the door and gazed at her little star. Kal looked so at peace as he slept, as if nothing in the world could harm him, which if Kara had it her way it wouldn't. The fact that he almost died yesterday due to the human's incompetence raised her ire to such lengths that she vowed that she would find out who is responsible for causing that plane to crash endangering her cousin's life and when she found them she is going to _destroy them._

A chirping sound coming from her bedroom roused her from her vengeful thoughts. With a frown, Kara glanced at her wristwatch to see how early it was. Seeing the watch read 4:15 am, Kara silently groaned as she had a good idea as to who would be crazy enough to call her at this hour. With one last glance at her sleeping cousin, she quietly left the room and gently closed his door, content that at least one of them was having a peaceful sleep.

Once back in her bedroom, Kara grabbed her phone off the nightstand beside her bed and headed to the kitchen to start her breakfast as she talked. With a swipe of her phone she answered.

"Catherine, how can I help you at this lovely hour?!" Kara answered sarcastically as she flicked the kitchen light on, not that she needed it and started her coffee machine. With a humph, Cat Grant pointedly ignored her friends early morning snark and got to the point of the reason she is calling her old friend at 4:15 in the morning.

"You owe me an interview," she simply stated it as a fact knowing that neither women liked beating around the bush. Raising an amused brow at the woman's boldness, Kara smirked as she got the ingredients out to make pancakes for her and Kal. It wouldn't be long until he was up for his morning run before school.

"Do I now?" Kara toyed with the woman, she of course knew that she owed her old friend absolutely nothing, but it was amusing to hear this human try to sound like she had any type of control over her. It was a game they had played ever since they met, it was a game of cat and mouse and although the woman's name was Cat Grant, she more often than not was the mouse in their little games.

Cat's only reply was another huff at her friend and her little mind games, Cat knew exactly how her friend viewed their little tête-à-tête, but honestly she found their little mind and word games too fun to call her out on it. With an amused chuckle, Kara decided to throw the other woman a bone. "Fine Catherine, I will give you your interview," hearing the almost quite sound of relief that anyone other than Kara would otherwise hear, Kara smirked as she continued her ultimatum. "But with you, not that Olson boy," Kara told her in no uncertain terms.

Kara did not like Mr. Olson, from just one meeting with him she got a good read of his character and could tell right off of the bat that he is too self-righteous and too much of a pussy to stand toe to toe with her in an interview. Kara would eat that poor boy alive and spit him back out, Kara wanted her first interview to be with someone who isn't afraid to ask her questions and to dig. Kara is just longing for a challenge, something, anything really that will provide excitement. At this point she concluded that nobody other than Catherine would be able to interview her without either ruining it, being too intimidated or both.

If her old friend was surprised at her ultimatum, she didn't show it. Besides Kara knew that Catherine would have rather interviewed her yesterday anyway, in fact if her son wasn't sick than she would have.

With plans to have the interview next week with only Cat, the two old friends chatted for a bit while Kara finished cooking breakfast. By the time she hung up and breakfast was done, Kal had finished his run, showered and was at the dinner table ready to eat his enormous breakfast before school. Once her coffee was done, she quickly made her cup before she joined Kal at the table. After a few moments of eating in silence, content to just bask in being together and savor the fact that Kal was alive, the silence was broken.

"Another nightmare?" Kal quietly asked his older cousin. Kal knew she had nightmares, but Kara would never tell him what they were about. At first it hurt that she wouldn't confide in him. But as the years went by and she refused to divulge anything to him about them he decided to stop asking what they were about. Kal just always acknowledged that he knows that she had them and the offer to talk about them is always there unspoken and silent. Kal's only answer was a grimace of agreement. Kara chugged the rest of her coffee, grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink. With a sigh at his cousin's silence and stubbornness, Kal grabbed his bag and with a peck on her cheek and a quiet I love you to his somber cousin, Kal left for school.

Now alone in the empty house, Kara's shoulder sagged in weariness. Kara knew that her cousin meant well and that he only wants to help. But Kara would rather pretend that she never had any nightmares, it is how she is able to get through the day. Kara knows it isn't a healthy way to cope and that she should talk to someone about it, but she can't. Kal was a baby when Krypton died and although she has been teaching him of the customs, culture and technology of Krypton, she hasn't really brought up much about their family.

She didn't talk about them partly because it was too painful to talk about the family that she lost, partly because she had nothing good to say about a majority of their family. Rao their family was so bad that at the age of 13 Kara was leading a rebellion against the Council and their parents in the shadows. How do you tell your cousin that the planet that they had lost, was better off lost? How do you tell your cousin, that their family was so twisted and fucked up that their cousin raped her? No it was better that he never know. Let Kal live in the ignorance she so wished she could have. Besides, it's not like she could talk to anyone else about the nightmares and trauma she lived through, what shrink would listen to an alien? Not to mention, the day she divulges her woes to a human, is the day that her Aunt Astra will come back from the dead.

With a shake of her head, Kara decided that there was no time like the present to find out who in Rao's name decided it was a good idea to try to kill her cousin. With a glance at the sun through the kitchen window, Kara headed to her home study to start her investigation. Kara just prayed to Rao that before the end of the day she will have the name of the dumb fuck who thought it was okay to mess with her family.

 **Author Note 1**

So I hope you liked this chapter! Starting from this chapter and continuing on, this story will get dark. Although there will be light moments, fluff and happy moments, there will be a lot of darkness. Remember, this Kara is a Sociopath and would sooner slit your throat if she feels like it or it suits her, than she would forgive you or be your friend. Although Kara is not a total monster, Kal being her humanity, as the story progresses and she lets people in, she will gain some morals but overall she will still be scary as fuck!

 **Author Note 2**

I always thought that Astra was always more of a mother to Kara than Alura, so in this fic she is as good as. I also made Non a tolerable character for our little psycho. What terrible influences our little Kara has had even before coming to earth right?

Also, I know it doesn't seem realistic that a 13 year old can lead a rebellion in the shadows, much less have her own little army and on top of that act so much like a soldier. But remember, Krypton is a technologically advanced planet and in order to be that advanced, that means that the planet is full of geniuses. I can see no way where someone who is such a genius at a young age isn't mature enough to lead an army, spy network, rebellion, whatever. Not to mention the Genesis Chamber pretty much kills childhood naivety, what with being created to be perfect and being so naive is the opposite of perfection. Also if you think about it, back in the medieval ages, it wasn't uncommon for someone so young, heck even younger to lead an army, rebellion and be this stoic and mature. In some places this is still a thing.

 **To clear up the age confusion:**

Kara ages at a very slow rate. I want to emphasize that Kara and Kal-El are not human at all. They may look human and sometimes act human but they aren't. The only one of the two that are the most similar to humans is Kal since when they arrived he was a baby who never had any contact with any other sun but the yellow one and the only alien he knows is Kara. There is more than one reason that Kal is the only thing that keeps Kara human. Also Kryptonian's age much slower than humans do, they age six years slower than humans. Kara will have two ages in this story her Kryptonian age and her human age. Although she looks like her Kryptonian age her human age will have an impact on the story you will see. It sounds confusing but it will make sense as the story goes on.

 **Here is the timeline:**  
Kara is 13 and Kal is a month old when they leave Krypton  
Kara and Kal spent 24 years in the phantom zone where only Kara is awake and aging.  
Kara is 37 in human years when she and Kal land on earth  
Kara is 31 in Kryptonian years when she and Kal land on earth  
KryptoTech is started 3 years later when Kara is 40 in human years and 34 Kryptonian years.  
The story starts 13 years later when Kara is 53 human years and 47 Kryptonian years.

Her Kryptonian years is her physical age in a way. So she looks 47 years old right now, but with her alien DNA she has no wrinkles, pimples, acne, grey hair, etc.

 **Krypton Terms:**

 **Rao Leagues=** how many years old. 13 years old=13 Rao Leagues old

 **Kandr'thor(Khan-dre-thor)=** A predator on Krypton that is highly toxic, the creature is very fast, has highly tuned senses, is incredibly strong and it can camouflage to blend in extremely well with its surroundings. This creature is highly flammable and gives off a secretion that is used in some of Krypton's medicine to treat the Argo Fever. The cry of this creature is nearly fatal to anyone who hears it.


	4. The Morning After Part I

**The Morning After Part I**

 _ **Zor-El Residence- One hour after Kal left for School**_

It took Kara only an hour before she had found a lead on who the dumb fuck who almost killed her cousin was. If Kara was a normal human or a being of average intelligence, then it would have taken her a couple of days before she could get close to her answers. As it is, Kara is a genius even by Kryptonian standards, so to her it was laughably easy and not a challenge at all. From what Kara could gather, Flight 237 was almost exclusively filled with several military agencies ranging from the CIA to the FBI. According to flight chart, there was also a couple of DC3 Agents and some Black Ops Agent that is supposedly a Consultant for the FBI.

The reason Kara suspects that this Agent is a Black Ops Agent is because of the gear that Agent Danvers submitted to be brought onto the plane is most definitely not FBI issued. Hell, it isn't even human issued from what Kara has observed. Kara has only seen a gun like the one this Agent has packed only once before in her life and that was when she went hunting for the green shards from her dead planet. The substance that the humans had dubbed the Element 007, though Kal jokingly calls it Kryptonite. Kara rolled her eyes as she thought of what her silly little cousin calls the only thing that can harm them Kryptonite, she thinks back on her research.

Apparently, there was a C4 explosive bomb that was place in the cargo area of the plane. The humans suspect that the bomb was a target for the CIA and FBI Agents on the plane, apparently, they were going to this important conference in Geneva to discuss a matter that is critical to National Security and some people really do not want them to make it there for some reason. Kara was tempted to find out what the conference is about, but ultimately decided that she couldn't care less what the silly little humans playing soldiers are up to.

If Kara was still on Krypton, there wouldn't be any conferences discussing the security of their city. Instead, her Aunt Astra would have hunted the city and any suspected planets for any information using any technique that she needed to get her answers. Once she had those answers, she would hunt down and eliminate the threat or if ordered to, she would retrieve the threat and bring said threat before the Council for sentencing. But once Aunt Astra disappeared, this duty would have fallen to Kara, both the hunting and the sentencing.

As it is, Kara isn't on Krypton anymore and these humans have a silly way of doing things so she let them be. If these humans want to give their criminals and threats a chance to cause as much chaos as they want to before and after being imprisoned, well than that is on them and Kara will leave them to it. The way that Kara sees it, Kara is not human and she will never claim to be one if asked, she is not ashamed of what she is. As such, Kara will follow the laws of Krypton and the law of Krypton demands a hunt for Kin Slayers be they from Kin or Lotharusei. This is the one law that Kara enjoys immensely above all others and one that she is very good at following.

With that in mind, Kara was determined to find out who the true target was and why. Kara reasoned that the more that she learns about the target, the sooner she will find out who set that bomb and who to hunt for. After researching everyone on the plane, both staff and passengers, Kara decided that the only plausible target is Agent Alex Danvers. The main reason why she is a suspect is that Kara can't find out anything about her besides her name. It's like she is a ghost or she just appeared out of nowhere, which from what Kara knows of is possible with the Multiverse in effect.

Kara released a deep sigh of disappointment as other than an address that is no doubt false, the only thing she knows about this mysterious Agent is her name. Deciding to take a break for a minute, Kara glanced at her watch and cursed when she saw the time, which was nine o'clock. _Shit! I am so fucking late!_ Kara frantically shut down her computer and used her super speed and sped to her bedroom to get ready for her appointment with a very important meeting.

In two seconds Kara's makeup and hair was done and she was dressed in a black pencil skirt, a sharp white blouse and black fuck me heels. Deciding that she didn't have time to drive to work, Kara had to once again used her super speed. About eight seconds after she left the house, Kara arrived at her building. As she headed through the doors, Kara gave a curt nod of greeting to her security guards Phil and Charles, Kara glanced at her wrist watch once more and breathed a small sigh of relief.

Kara had an appointment with a very important individual at nine-thirty, luckily for Kara she still had time to look over the proposal and notes for her meeting. Now as a Kryptonian, Kara has perfect memory and can never forget anything once seen and learned so she really has no need for notes but she figures it might help her case. Apparently, some small percentage of humans have the ability to do the same as well. Kara would normally do anything she can to get what she wants, even murder. Unfortunately, the being that Kara is meeting is not so easily persuaded and is an extremely hard person to kill. There are few beings on this earth besides her and Kal that are either immortal or are partially immortal. As a matter of fact, besides the gods and goddesses of various Pantheons and a few fifth dimensional beings there is only one being that is truly immortal and unfortunately for Kara she is meeting with it.

Kara grabbed the immortal's proposal and headed across her office to the board room where the meeting will take place, her high heels sounding loud and ominous in the empty office. Kara had given her employees the day off for today, not only because of this meeting, but because of the crash yesterday. Kara frowned as she remembered just how close she had come to losing her little star. Since losing Krypton…actually no since that Merdoches had raped her so long ago, Kara has only felt one clear and full emotion. Rage. What she feels for Kal is what she assumes to be love, as she does care for him but it is heavily muted. Kara supposed that if she wasn't so defective she would have been able to fully feel the love she would have for the boy she had raised as if he were her own. But alas the closest she can claim is affection and care, not love. But Rage? Oh, how well does she know that feeling and how strong it is too! If the Seven Deadly Sins that Kara has read about were real, then Kara would most definitely be Wrath personified.

But after yesterday it seems that Kara can feel something else as well, something that she has not felt since she was seven when she found her Aunt half dead when some Daximite scum tried to cut her down with a Dhotholum'. Kara felt pure and utter terror at the thought of losing her cousin and she didn't like it. Not one bit! So, Kara is determined to deal with the one responsible for causing that terror the way she always does to things she doesn't like. Kara is going to go after them with a vengeance and fucking DESTROY THEM! With a dark grin at the thoughts of all of the bloody retribution she will inflict, Kara didn't even notice the other being in the room until she heard a dark and ominous chuckle fill the once silent room.

At hearing that sound, Kara swiftly and quickly flung the pen in her hand at the intruder like she once did to another intruder so long ago. Just like then, the pen was flung with perfect precision towards her targets throat and just like then the damn thing was plucked out of the air like it was nothing. Upon seeing who was in the room with her, Kara froze. There sitting at the head of the boardroom table in her chair was her appointment. Someone who is not only immortal, but a true immortal. Someone who if they so wish could blight her out of existence in not only this Universe, but in every Universe.

Upon realizing this, Kara did something that she has never done before and will never do for anyone or anything else besides the being before her…she knelt before this mighty being and bowed. As she did so, she couldn't help but say the name of her visitor out loud, almost as if she needed to not only see them, but say their name for it to sink in that they are here. With nothing but utter reverence in her voice, Kara named the being who had once so long ago foretold her destiny and is her world.

"Rao."

 **KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**

 **AN:**

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than my other two chapters, but I wanted to make this a two-part chapter. So, what do you think? Did you see that coming?

So, after much thought I decided to bring Alex into this earlier, I was impatient and I needed a way for Kara to find out about the DEO and who crashed the plane. Since Kara and Alex aren't sisters, Kara has no connection to the DEO and since she has no connection to the DEO Kara has no idea about Fort Roz landing with her and the many criminals and comrades of hers running amok.

Poor Alex! I feel kind of bad that I am going to be setting this wrathful psycho Kara after her ass! But then again after how Alex had been treating Kara in Season 2, I feel she kind of deserves this a little don't you think? LOL!

Okay so before I forget, I will be using Kryptonian terms, creatures, items etc. that I have totally made up. After every chapter that I use them in I will post an author note that has the definition in it and how I pronounce it at the end of the chapter.

Oh! Before I forget again, be sure to check out my profile for new stories and I have a new poll set up. Check my full profile for stories in the works and any notes I don't feel like adding in an.

Ok well review and let me know what you think.

Later Gators!;)

 **Kryptonian Definition(s):**

 **Lotharusei- (Lo-thar-oo-sy)** Someone who slays someone who is not kin, but has been treated as if they are kin. Example: A ward who slays the family they are the ward of is considered in a Lotharusei on Krypton.

 **Merdochesos-(Mer-doch-essos)** Someone who rapes, molests or violates a family member. The loosest translation of Merdochesos in English means Kin Debaser

 **Dhotholum'-(Doth-oh-loom)** A weapon forged on Daxam, used by Daxam Infantry soldiers, Mercenaries and Assassins. The weapon is a curved blade made from 100 Thanagar Meteorites. The weapon is coated with Kandr'thor venom and dipped in the blood of 200 Two Headed Cannibals from Barvex. This blade is very expensive and extremely deadly.


	5. The Dark God and his Dark Star

**The Dark God and his Dark Star**

As Kara kneeled before her God, she couldn't help but be reminded of the day she first met her beloved Dark God. If Kara were to be able to love anyone, anyone who is not her little Star, then it would be this being, her Deity before her. Unlike other Kryptonian's, Kara did not believe that Rao was the Red Sun of her planet. To this day, Kara does not understand how such an intellectually and technologically advanced planet could believe something so impossible and fantastical. As soon as Kara was old enough to understand the concept of gods and the worship of her people's God, she set forth to prove to her people that their God was not just some ball of gas in the air. It took Kara sometime, years in fact, but eventually she found the being known as Rao and to this day she wonders if it was such a good idea.

Ever since she found the dark God in his tomb underneath the craters of the Old Ruins of the lost civilization of Kandor, her life has been one big clusterfuck after another. Not only has much bad fortune befallen her since she had met him, but the darkness that has always festered underneath her deceptive skin has always be flamed since she met him. If there was anything that she knew about herself, it is that she is not a good being, she is selfish and possessive. Kara would sooner slit your throat than to forgive anyone of an offence besides her little Kal, if she thought that someone was a threat to her and what she considers hers, then there is no place in the universe that you could hide where she won't find you and make you suffer unspeakable horror. Yes, Kara Zor-El is not a good being, but when around or encouraged by her God, she is worse than her worse.

Truth be told, Kara thought that Rao had perished with her planet. Kara had not seen or heard from Rao since the day he bid her goodbye the morning of the planets destruction. So, imagine her surprise, when her 9:30 appointment with an interested client and investor for her Interdimensional Transport device turned out to be her thought to be lost god. At first, when the lost God contacted her a week ago, Kara had been suspicious that the being would turn out to be someone whom was somehow privy to what she is.

Kara has made it no secret that she is not a normal human, if anyone were to point blank ask her what she is and how she can do the things she does, she will flat out tell them. Kara is completely and utterly unashamed of who and what she is, so far no one has asked her, though she knows that her assistant must have some idea. But for all that Eve Tessmacher is a sweet and curious human, even she has not mentioned anything. Kara doubts that Eve has the guile, much less the nerve to prank her like this even if she did know. It wasn't until the being called her a name that no one other than Kara and he knows, that she believed him. Dark Star.

The meaning behind her little moniker for the God was an amusing one, well to an outsider and the God himself. Kara, not so much. When Kara finally found the God after years of searching for prove of his existence, to say she was not impressed would be an understatement. After eons of being imprisoned in his tomb in the Old Ruins, Rao understood nothing of the Modern Krypton as she began to call it. Rao was used to sacrifices being made in his name, slaves to do his bidding, woman being chattel and don't forget the wars that made the most gruesome wars Kara had ever heard of look like a tickle fight. To say she was not amused when Rao laughed at this little girl's independence and idealistic view of gender equality was an understatement.

Kara proceeded to give the immortal the most vehement and brutal tongue lashing of his life and proceeded to kick his ass with her fists and feet. It was only his powers being so greatly diminished and his muscles being as atrophied as they were that made it possible for the little girl to get the drop on him and to hurt him as she did. But while Kara walked away from that encounter satisfied that she had taught the lost deity 'his place', she left behind a very amused and interested God. From that moment on, Kara Zor-El of the Nobel House of El and heiress of the House of El and In-Ze had all of Rao's attention.

After that encounter, the God proceeded to stalk the little girl and in the process the annoying persistent God grew on Kara Zo-El…like a Shu'tanni. That is not to say that she trusted the God, for while she likes the God she is not naive. Kara knows that the only reason that someone would ever hold the deity's attention is someone who has some sort of use to the God. It did not take long for her to figure it out either, as someone who doesn't take any of his shit whether he is a divine being that could wipe her out of existence with but a snap of his fingers or not. Kara will and has called him out on his shit several times over the years she has known him, in return he has mentored her and protected her.

Rao would normally never allow someone to disrespect him, but he knows that not only would she make a great protégé for him if she has the audacity to stand toe to toe with a God and come away relatively unscathed, but over the years he has come to consider the little Kryptonian is. Much like Kara, Rao is a very possessive being and like Kara he will defend those who are his ruthlessly and guard them jealously even from himself. After their first encounter he has taken to calling the Zor-El heiress his little Dark Star, not even Kara knows why it is that name and he won't ever tell her.

Ever since Kara received that call from her former mentor and God, Kara has been a wreck, not that she would realize it. But Kal most certainly did, Kal knows of Rao and Kara has tried to explain her relationship with the deity, but even she admits it is far too complex and complicated to explain. Rao is her father, brother, friend, confidant, protector and God. Kara's relationship with Rao is so complex that even those labels do not justify their relationship, so she doesn't even try to explain it to him. Kara just tells Kal that she has a very important client she needs to meet with and cannot miss even if the world is ending. As sad as it is, in the privacy of Kara's own mind she admits even if Kal needs her today she would not hesitate to put him on hold unless it is a life or death reason. Kal must have sensed this though, for although subdued for some reason after hearing the vehemence in Kara's tone, he solemnly promised to cause absolutely no trouble today for which she is relieved.

Which brings Kara to now, face to face with the God she has not since in over 47 Rao Leagues. Kara is not the same little girl as she was underneath Rao's guidance, time has changed her, experience has changed her, and she can see that he realizes that as well if the dark glint in his eyes are any indication. Feeling a shiver run down her spine as Rao blatantly eye fucked his protégé, Kara took a calming breath. Kara is not one to get involved with her clients, it is a strict policy she has enacted to keep herself from becoming attached to anyone. The thought of being with a human repulsed her, though she has had her dalliances with quite a few men and women, this is HER God. Kara will be damned if she starts something with him, client or no. This is the only being besides her Kal that she values as much as her life, this cannot be ruined.

Seeming to read Kara's mind, which he might have, Rao gave a hum of pleasure at what he saw, but the twitch in his eye gave away his displeasure of being denied her. Lifting a perfectly plucked challenging brow at him and a tiny smirk at him, Rao gave a dark chuckle at her for her cheek. Relieved that the crisis was averted before it even began, although with the unspoken message that their little game was far from over, they proceeded with the meeting.

 **KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**

 **Kryptonian Translations:**

 **Shu'tanni-** A translucent blue plant in the shape of a flower that glows an eerie and haunting blue in darkness. The plant has medicinal properties such as masking pain with a euphoric sensation and replacing chills with an almost feverish heat. The plant has also been known to be an aphrodisiac and increases a Kryptonian's sex drive. Other properties include addiction to the plant, as the plant tastes sweet with an almost apple like flavor. Side effects are addiction, poisonous if mixed with their opposite plants or overdosed.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **JUST TO BE CLEAR, RAO AND KARA WILL NOT BE THE FINAL PAIRING. THEY WILL HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH SEX INCLUDED. I AM PUTTING THAT OUT THERE NOW, THE RELATIONSHIP WILL BE SIMILAR TO A FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS RELATIONSHIP. BUT ROMANTIC FEELINGS WILL NOT ENSUE FOR EITHER OF THEM. THEY ARE BOTH TOO ALIKE AND POSSESSIVE TO WORK NOT TO MENTION TWO ALPHA PERSONALITIES IS TOO MUCH FOR A STABLE RELATIONSHIP. I AM NOT SAYING THAT IS TRUE, BUT FOR THESE TWO CHARACTORS IT IS. THE PAIRING FOR KARA WILL NOT BE ANOUNCED UNTIL SHE GETS HER SHIT TOGETHER. KARA HAS A LONG WAY TO GO UNTIL THEN. BE WARNED.**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE MEETING WITH RAO AND KARA WILL PROCEDE WITH HER INVESTIGATION ON ONE AGENT DANVERS. ALSO, AN IMPORTANT GUEST WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	6. The Morning After Part II

**The Morning After Part II**

"My Little Dark Star, how you have grown," Rao's rich timbered voice filled the silence of the board room. The voice was filled with a tinge of amusement and approval. As Kara rose from her kneeling position, she saw his eyes unashamedly rove her body, obviously delighting in how much she had grown. With a snort at the lecherous God, Kara strode to her seat at the head of the table and coincidently across from Rao.

"I would be worried if I didn't grow at least somewhat, wouldn't want to be a child forever, now would I?" Kara mused as she raised an eyebrow at the being before her.

With a chuckle at her clever retort and being able to casually brush off his obvious flirtation, Rao delighted being able to banter with his protégé once more.

"Indeed," Rao mused as he stared into the icy blue eyes that eyed him like one does a lioness stalking its prey. Kara has always been a dangerous individual, even when she was a child. It was what first attracted him to her, that and she is the one being in the universe whom is not afraid to tell him to his face his faults.

"I have missed you Aifo'," seeing the woman's surprise at his words, Rao smiled charmingly if not warmly at his protégé'. Rao would be lying if he said he didn't wish to charm his little Dark Star to his bed and make her his in ways he couldn't before, but he sincerely did miss her.

Kara quickly got over her surprise, she studied the being before her, really studied him this time. Kara noticed how the muscles in his jaw ticked, his Adam's apple gave a barely noticeable gulp, his right eye twitched and his eyes held a hunger so great she feared she would lose herself in his abys. Besides the hunger though, there was another emotion, something that for the life of her she could not name and to be honest she felt it the best. Kara could tell him she missed him as well and get on with the meeting, they will part ways and the god will no doubt continue his pursuit of her like before. But she would be lying and they both knew it, if there is one being she could never lie to besides herself, then it would be him. So, she didn't.

"I know," Rao smirked as he could tell she did not miss him as he did her and any other being would be enraged or hurt, but that wasn't them. Rao is a god, a being who on a whim could wipe out an entire universe if he so chose, but for all his power there are some things he couldn't do. One of them is being able to fix what is broken and for all the power she has, for all the love she has she is a truly broken soul. A broken soul he could not and would not fix even if he could. So, he took no offence to this and smiled as she smirked back at him, understanding flowed between them and they moved on to other matters.

"Have you looked over the proposal?" Rao questioned as he leaned back in his chair as though he was lounging on his old throne. Seeing the way, he sat, brought about memories of him in the throne room of Van'Dij. How when he decided that the old council of Ishm'r wasn't necessary anymore and he decided that a new rule was in order. With but a single tilt of his head and a flare of heat in his eyes each member simultaneously exploded. As blood and gore filled the empty throne room, Rao casually sauntered toward the throne and gracefully lounged in it like nothing happened, like he didn't just casually massacre seven people at once. When she was a child, she was filled with dark amusement and awe at his power, she wanted to be able to do that one day. Now looking back on that night, Kara couldn't help but shiver in arousal at his power and grace. Kara could feel her lower abdomen clench and moisture grow in her core just thinking about it, with a shake of her head to rid herself from her memories. Kara promptly ignored his knowing smirk and answered him, gathering the papers from the file before her.

"Yes, I did, and I must say," Kara paused her shuffling of her papers, and it her lip at the thought of such an exciting project. This project could not only challenge her but could help her immensely with discovering the secrets of this world, there is just one tiny problem.

"You are out of your fucking mind." Kara bluntly told him, leaning back in her chair she observed the clearly insane God before her. Rao's eyes flashed in rage and his smirk dropped like stone. Judging by the blank stare and the feeling of suffocation that suddenly filled the room, Kara could tell he was not pleased.

"Explain," Rao's soft yet menacing voice filed the oppressive silence. Kara ignored the danger in the air and the warning in his voice as she always did with him. Kara found ignoring his moods and challenging comes so naturally to her even after all these years, kind of like riding a bike,

"First off, have you learned nothing from the Coulons?" Kara voice sounded incredulously as she stared at the God like he is the biggest idiot on the planet. "I mean we already had do wipe them out of existence minus the bitch at Fort Roz and that was only because my mother got to her first!" Kara released a frustrated breath as this should be obvious to him why it is a bad idea.

"Who said I would involve those creatures?" Rao's voice went back to his normal rich confidence as he realized her concern is valid. Kara snorted at him, Kara is not stupid, as soon as the proposal crossed her desk she knew who or precisely what would be involve.

"Don't play coy Rao, I am no fool," Kara warned eyes flashing dangerously at the amused God. With a chuckle he raised his hands in surrender and gestured for her to continue.

"So, if we will not involve the Coulons, then what do you propose?" Rao tilted his head and studied the woman before him as she glanced through the proposal to come through with a solution.

After a moment of thought, Kara glanced one more time at her notes before she answered him, confident in her assessment.

"I will build the project from scratch, I have contacts whom owe me favors. I will be able to get the materials needed with no problem, money is no issue and at least this way no back-stabbing pricks are involved."

After a moment of thought, Rao nodded his head in agreement to the solution to their little dilemma. It wasn't like he honestly wanted to work with the blue cretins, he just wanted to see her reaction. Rao wanted to see if being on this planet changed her from the ruthless little girl he used to know. Rao is pleased to see that it did not. For now.

After seeing him agree to her plan, Kara knew she would have to deliver and soon if she wants to prevent those blue androids from being involved regardless. Kara knew he was testing her, but it wouldn't do for him to change his mind and involve them anyway. With that decided they hammered out a few more details and the meeting were concluded.

As Kara got up to show him out, she felt a hand on the small of her back dangerously close to her ass Kara raised a brow at the man beside her, clearly asking him _really?_ With a smirk and a tilt of his head, Kara felt the hand pulsate with a warmth she had not felt in so long. With a shudder at the sensation, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. A dark sensuous chuckle brought her back from her nirvana. Peeking a lazy eye open, she fixed a threatening glare at the smug bastard in front of her. With another chuckle, Rao loped out of the office and proceeded out of the building before she could reprimand him. A little teasing game of cat and mouse and unfortunately for Kara today she was the mouse.

Once Kara got a hold of herself, she stalked back to her office silently berating herself as she did so. Kara was so lost in her head that she didn't notice the intruder in her office until an amused voice called her out. It was only through her years of training and having an unshakable façade that prevented her from showing her intruder just how startled she was.

"Have a nice meeting?"

With gritted teeth at being surprised and by this person of all people, Kara swiftly turned on her heel and headed to her office bar. After pouring herself a healthy glass of bourbon and taking a hearty gulp, she decided to entertain her intruder. Releasing a heavy sigh filled with annoyance, frustration and just a hint of weariness, Kara decided to get this over with.

"I didn't think you would deign to come here," Kara finished off her bourbon before setting it firmly on her bar before turning to face them.

"Luthor."

There sitting in her chair at her desk sat a woman of beauty, raven black hair as dark as the blood of an O'zaire and eyes the color of the hardest of emeralds. This human is one of the few humans besides Cat that Kara can stand. This woman whom if it weren't for her abhorrence of humans would take her to her bed. This woman was none other than…

Lena Luthor.

 **KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**

 **Author Note:**

 **As I said before Rao and Kara are just not happening as a pairing, but they will as friends with benefits. I decided to have Lena be a possible pair down the road. Way, way, waaayyyy down the road. Kara must develop as a character more and to put it succinctly, get her shit together before I will pair her with someone. But Lena is in the running.**

 **Kryptonian Translations:**

 **Aifo' (Ay-fo= Beloved**

 **Van'Dij (Von-Deege)=** A temple East of Kandor that is known for their knowledge of Rao's enemies. Said to have been conquered by General Zod and presented to his late Wife Arbi-Zin his wife as a wedding gift before her murder.

 **Ishm'r (Ease-mere)= A small council of seven men whom believed that they should rule Krypton. The Ishm'r Council works within the shadows to rule through the ruling Council and the various guilds. The name Ishm'r is after a beast from Kryptonian legend said to have slain the sons and daughters of Rao. A large serpentine draconic creature that secrets deadly poison through pores from its skin.**

 **Coulons- A race of blue android beings with a thirst for world domination. Kara and Rao exterminated their entire race save for the one on Fort Roz that Alura Zor-El had already sentenced.**

 **O'Zaire (Oh-Zay-Ray)= bloodthirsty race of Orc like beings created from an experiment gone wrong, has the face of a deformed demon and can paralyze through their stare. Deadly fast and strong creatures and their blood is poisonous to any whom is exposed to it.**


End file.
